I Won't See You Tonight
by slashgoddess1031
Summary: What happenes when Sirius gets expelled from school just because of a little prank? He was only looking out for Remus..


I Wont See You Tonight

Sometimes late into the night, as the full moon drew ever so close, it would be heard, those noises muttered from his soft lips. The sounds they only heard two or three times a month, his low growling, his soft whimper. Usually, Sirius would leave his bed and travel over to him in the darkness, lighted only by what his lover feared the most.

However, that night was different, he no longer feared what was to come, no longer had he to endear feeling his pain. No more newfound sharp red lines along his face and body, God's most beautiful masterpiece. This creature of the night was no longer a creature, but more than less a sparkling white tinkle.

"Sirius... are you awake?"

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," Remus whispered.

"Are you thinking about tomorrow night?"

"Kind of. I hope the stars are out."

"They haven't been out in awhile," Sirius said.

"Sirius?"

"Remmy?"

"Will you come and lye with me? We can gaze at the moon."

It was their first night together, lying in his bed, and tomorrow something unthinkable would happen. Lily being that she is excellent in potions brewed up the newly discovered potion designed to make werewolf transformations less painful, and to keep his mind in tact. Lily started on it exactly three weeks before the full moon so she would have it ready for Remus, but it took extra time to find a key ingredient and that set her back.

Hopefully it would be ready on time.

"Man I wish it was the holidays again," Sirius said to Remus as they were getting dressed for class the next morning.

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

"It would be more than nice! We wouldn't have to be so quiet when we..."

"Sirius!"

"What? Everyone knows by now."

In fact not everyone, just James and Lily, but Remus did not know this, James took the fact that they were gay well, but when he told him they were lovers... well that is a different tale. It took him awhile to get used to the idea.

Although he did give Moony an interesting new nickname.

"Moony McHomo..."

"James... please stop calling me that," Remus said, with his head up from book, but his eyes were closed.

"Stop calling you what?"

"Moony McHomo."

James let out a gasp, placed his hand on his chest and said, "Remus! I would... never call you that."

"Good morning love," Sirius said to him that morning in the great hall as he kissed his cheek and sat down beside him.

"Good morning Padfoot."

"Well isn't it, Mrs. Lupin!" said James excitedly.

"Hello. Hello. It is simply lovely to be able to grace your presence once again," he said waving an airy hand.

"And that would be reason two why... your name is Mrs. Lupin," Said James, while taking a spoonful of potatoes.

A beautiful Saturday morning could never keep them inside for long, as soon as we finished our breakfast we followed many other fellow students to the outside grounds where the cold autumn air blew colours of red, orange and gold.

"Shall we to the usual spot?" Moony asked me reaching his arm out to me.

"We shall,"

It was surprising to see Moony in such a good mood night of the full moon. Usually he seemed depressed and kept to himself, more than likely he had his mind on the potion Lily was making. Sitting under the great oak tree, with Remus lying in Sirius' lap and James and Lily beside him, he knew that things would never change. They would always be together.

"Snow should be falling soon," Lily said looking up at the sky, tightening her scarf around her neck.

"All we have to do is turn Snivullus upside down and shake him," James said.

"You want to try?" Sirius said as he jumped excitedly scaring Remus.

"I think we should," said James as he jumped to his feet.

"James! James..." Lily shouted trying to get his attention. "You're cut off if you do!"

That stopped James thinking anymore about severous and his own personal snow. However, Lily's threats didn't seem to stop severous from walking across the grounds towards them and stopping right in front of Remus' face.

"Seems to be that time of the month again uh Lupin?"

"I don't know what your talking about," Remus said, still lying in Sirius' lap.

"I will find out what your doing, and when I do?" he said with sheer looking around at everyone. "I will tell Professor Dumbledore." and with a quick turn of his flowing cloak he was gone back to the steps of the castle.

"To bad he already knows," Lily said.

"If only the Avada Kedavra cruse wasn't illegal," James said fiercely punching the tree.

"Don't worry I've got the perfect plan," Sirius said staring away into the grayish blue sky.

Sirius had never been very smart when he was full of angry, thinking seemed to be the very last thing on his mind. All the bad ideas and dark magic spells his mother taught him when he was younger (which he never used of course) rushed straight to the top of his head.

Snape didn't seem to get to Remus, as much as he did James and Sirius. Sirius couldn't stand Snape just because of James, who in return hated every drop of blood inside of him. But that was the last straw, he was tried of Snape sneaking around trying to get Remus in trouble. This time, it was the end.

Sitting quietly in class was always questionable by Remus, usually James or Sirius was asking stupid questions, exploding something, or sending him notes.

"Um," he signed as he quickly looked up hoping to see a note lying in the floor or somewhere close, no luck.

But he did see Sirius'head lying on his desk and jams seemed to be casting spells on his frog borily.

I guess I'll write to Sirius then, he thought.

Already having his work done, Remus pulled out a extra piece of parament out of his bag, picked his quill off his desk and started to write.

_Padfoot,  
Why aren't you causing mayhem? Darkness falls at 7 doesn't it?  
-Moony_

As he finished, he folded it once, twice then a third time to resemble a star. Then took his wand out of his robs, muttered a spell and the note floated over to Sirius' desk. After it pecked on Sirius' head a few times, he finally rose up looking around and noticed there was a letter awaiting him.


End file.
